A que fue tu primer beso
by Windhoek
Summary: -Apuesto todo el oro de mi familia a que fue tu primer beso- le dijo sin dejar de tocarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano.-Apuesto lo que quieras a que tu planeaste que lo fuera- Se dejo hacer, por esa serpiente que ahora aguijoneaba su boca.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes tratados en esta historia no me pertenecen, únicamente lo que hacen xD. Hago esto sin recibir nada a cambio más que una satisfacción personal.**

**ATENCION:** Quisiera que fuera sorpresa pero contiene unas escenitas ligeramente fuertes, y si es un HG/PP. Si eres muy sensible o te disgusta, deja de leer. ¿No has dejado de leer? Okay te lo advertí. Gracias

* * *

**A QUE FUE TU PRIMER BESO [OneShot]**

**Por**

**Athena M. C.**

Tenía dos opciones en ese preciso instante, cerrar los ojos de una vez, de manera lenta y relajada… o apretarlos con fuerza junto con su mano y atizarle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

No hizo nada, solo se quedo quieta, esperando a que la boca rosa que tenía enfrente se dignara a por fin lograr su cometido.

Si estaba nerviosa, si estaba temblando… si, estaba ansiosa.

El momento llegó, y con suavidad, se entrego a los labios expertos, lento húmedo y tibio, esas serian las palabras indicadas. Sentía que no podía respirar bien, los pulmones solo atinaban a respirar el aroma a frambuesa que despedía su cabello, y sentía que pronto empezaría a jadear. Con una mano acunando su rostro y la otra sujetando con firmeza su cintura.

A conciencia, se aparto, ligeramente ya no estaba segura de si quería ahora abrir los ojos, tal vez solo se trataba de una mala pasada que le jugaba su mente.

Con un suspiro los abrió, un par de orbes de un azul oscuro chispearon ante ella.

-Apuesto todo el oro de mi familia a que fue tu primer beso- le dijo sin dejar de tocarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Hermione solo atino a mirarle con más fijeza, sentía como la cara le ardía, como las orejas se le ponían rojas, y como un pitido comenzaba a sonar en su cabeza.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que tu planeaste que lo fuera-

Sentía la sangre corriendo furiosa por sus arterias y venas, como el corazón le golpeteaba contra el pecho. Le tomaron ahora de la nuca y le besaron con fuerza, apretando, mordiendo.

La Gryffindor se dejo hacer, por esa serpiente que ahora aguijoneaba su boca con una lengua escurridiza y suave. Sintió como su espalda chocaba con la roca de la pared y no se dio cuenta que un par de mechones se le soltaron del moño.

Respondió, con ansias, con deseo, y casi se pudo escuchar ronronear como un felino que ha sido domesticado al fin. Pero lo que sentía… una mano traviesa jugueteando en su bajo vientre, era demasiado para ella. Se aparto con brusquedad, aunque no quiso que asi fuera.

-No me digas que tienes miedo- le pidió alzando las cejas fingiendo sorpresa.

Al ver que no respondía, se soltó a reír y se acercó de nuevo, volviendo a darle tiempo como para echarse para atrás, se detuvo a tres milímetros de su boca y trató de enfocar sus ojos marrones, al ver que se cerraban, sonrió, tomó posesión de su cuerpo de nuevo, esta vez yendo un poco más lejos colocándose entre sus piernas y restregándose contra ella, provocando que Hermione abriera un poco más la boca y hubiera oportunidad de desatender sus labios y entretenerse en su fino cuello. Se mordió los labios mientras involuntariamente seguía alzando las caderas en un compás frenético en busca de más, más, más.

Gimió. Se separaron de nuevo.

Esta vez Hermione tuvo miedo de lo que podía provocarle con un beso así.

Se miraron a los ojos, la castaña se mantuvo firme durante unos instantes, pero no le quedo más remedio que desviar la mirada lejos de esos electrizantes orbes azules que le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, y frustración por un deseo no atendido.

Su acompañante se acerco de nuevo, y Hermione creyó por un instante que iba a besarla otra vez; pero no… con los labios muy cerca de su oreja susurro:

-¿Querías acaso que ese bruto de Krum te diera ese regalo?

Hermione enmudeció, apretó los dientes pensando en que contestarle, ¿Cómo era capaz de hablarle con tanta insolencia?

-¿Por que mejor no te vas? El no tarda en regresar con nuestras bebidas...- la castaña hablo, apartándose con decisión. De a poco ofendida, de apoco irritada. Pero dándole tiempo para que se esfumara antes de que su pareja de baile le encontrara en esa situación.

-Como guste, señorita Granger- y haciendo una reverencia, de esas en las que cruzas los tobillos y te agachas con gracia, Pansy Parkinson dejo a Hermione Granger, hundida en la semioscuridad de un pasillo junto al gran comedor.

En ese momento lo único que Hermione hacia, era temblar, esa Parkinson si que calaba hasta los huesos.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el otro muro y se recargo cerrando los ojos, se abrazo a si misma para frotarse los brazos. Los sentía inútiles si no estaban en las caderas de ella…

-Tienes frrrio Herr..mi..one?- le pregunto una voz muy varonil, mientras una mano grande se depositaba en su hombro izquierdo. La aludida abrió los ojos y dejo los brazos colgando, casi flácidos.

-No, Viktor… la estoy pasando genial- dijo componiendo una sonrisa al tiempo en que el Búlgaro le tomaba la mano.

-Me parece marravilloso, igual que yo- respondió inclinando la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y depositando un suave beso en su mano derecha.

Hermione se sintió como un hipogrifo…

FIN


End file.
